Lego House
by capturingme
Summary: Blaine is super sick and Kurt can't stop thinking of him all day long. When he gets home he finds Blaine has made a dream house of Lego in their living room. Fluff.


AN: This is something I wrote a few years ago, I'm uploading a whole lot of my drabbles. None of them have been prood read or edited since writing them in 2013.

* * *

Having a primary school teacher as your boyfriend sometimes has its perks. Like when Kurt would come home to his shared apartment with Blaine and find his living room floor covered with pages and pages of drawings the kids had painted and drawn during the day of them and their families. Most times they gave the pictures to their teacher for 'grading' before they were allowed to take it home. Blaine usually just checked over them to make sure there was nothing concerning. Blaine was fascinated by them and had to show Kurt every single one, showing each picture, telling who it was and going on like he himself was a five years old.

Today Blaine had stayed home in bed with a box of tissues and soup on the stove ready to reheat around lunch time after he got some rest. He'd been coughing and sneezing all day long and Kurt had been worried to leave him alone at home but sometimes worked called and you couldn't get it out of it. So all day long Kurt had tapped his foot on the floor and drummed his fingers on the desk watching the seconds tick by on the clock. At lunch time he'd called Blaine to wake him up so he'd eat something and keep his fluids up. Blaine had said so sleepy that Kurt had ached inside, wanting to go home right away. As soon as worked finished Kurt had taken the first taxi home, paid double and taken the stair two at a time. When he got back to his apartment and unlocked the door he was greeted with a sight he hadn't expected. There on the floor was Blaine, curled up in a blanket with a red nose and tissues next to him surrounded by Lego. However the Lego was set up in a floor plan of a house, each wall about ten pieces high – they owned a lot of Lego, tubs full, because Blaine would take it to school for the kids to play with but brought home as he owned it. Kurt's eyes ran along the outline of the floor plan as Blaine looked over and spoke up.

"This is the kitchen," Blaine said, stuffed nose and voice croaky. "And that over there," Blaine pointed to the next room, "is the living room, they join together but there's a clean line between them," he then stopped to cough. "There's the main bedroom," he pointed out to the other side when he tried not to cough again, covering his mouth with his hand as he spoke.

"Oh honey, just take a moment to breathe," Kurt said softly as he looked at the layout, feeling teary-eyed at the sight of a house of their own and that Blaine had gone out of his way – whilst sick – to make it. Kurt walked over to the, stepping over a small are and smiled. "Honey, I'm home," he greeted, walking into the living room and sitting down it, finding it the best place to sit as close to Blaine as he could. "So what's that room?" Kurt asked, pointing across from their 'bedroom'.

"The nursery," Blaine crooked, his hand reaching out to take Kurt's in the 'doorway' of the living/kitchen space. "For… when we start our family," he said more softly, shyly. Kurt watched him and smiled, lifting Blaine's warm hand and kissing it softly.

"Our family…" Kurt breathed out, "I love it. Perfect," Kurt reached over and kissed Blaine's cheek before lifting his hand up to check Blaine's fever and sighed happily. "You're fevers gone down baby, but you should get more sleep soon though."

"Mm but our bedroom's not big enough," Blaine said cheekily, grinning as he looked over at the Lego's house bedroom.

"Oh baby stop being cheesy and get your ass back in bed," Kurt grinned, laughing softly at his behaviour before standing up and helping Blaine up. He lead Blaine out of the Lego house and into through their apartment back to their bedroom where he curled up in bed coughing again. "So you made our dream house, how come?" Kurt asked, settling next to Blaine and letting the man rest his head down on Kurt's lap whilst Kurt play with his head.

"Cause I dreamed of marryin' you," Blaine said sleepily, yawning into Kurt's lap. Kurt blushed and run his finger along Blaine's jaw, knowing Blaine was probably out of it still and not aware of what he was actually saying.

"One day, one day we will baby. We just have to get through today so you're healthy, and one day we'll get married, then we'll build that dream house out there and after that we're going to start a family. A little boy or a little girl… Maybe even both," Kurt whispered, running his finger up into Blaine's hair, watching his boyfriend's eyes fall shut and his breath even out.

Kurt smiled; this is what he'd wanted to all day long, to be curled up with Blaine against him. He wanted just to be close with Blaine, be there to run his fingers through his hair until he fell asleep and when Blaine woke he'd be there to check on him. Kurt wanted Blaine to know he wouldn't be alone but it seemed, in some way, Kurt was there all along in Blaine's heart and mind. He'd built their family home out of Lego and dreamt about marrying Kurt when he had all day long to do whatever he wanted to. Sighing happily Kurt closed his eyes and leant back against the headboard, thinking maybe it was time he started thinking of engagement rings and family blessings, about if spring was a good time of the year or fall. A garden wedding or an indoors one, so many idea's ran through his head now that the real possibility was approaching them. Kurt smiled to himself; maybe he'd start a scrapbook and put all his ideas down until they officially get to that point in time, for now he'll take a little nap with his boyfriend and daydream a little later.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I have like a 100 of these little things to post!


End file.
